I love you
by whatdoesthefoxsayyyy
Summary: Nico and Leo have a serious talk, and Nico is braver than he thought he could be. What will it lead to? Fluffy Valdangelo oneshot! (I suck at titles :D also sorry for any mistakes. I dont't own anything from PJO)


From the first time they met, Leo knew that Nico di Angelo wasn't a normal boy. Well, being a demigod practically includes being more or less far from normal. But even to demigod standards the Son of Hades was really mysterious.

He always looked gloomy and offensive. He barely talked, let alone laughed. His skin was so pale it was almost white, what was a nice contrast to the silky black hair and his dark eyes. Yes, one could say that Nico was a pretty boy. But he could also be a little bit scary from time to time.

Leo Valdez was the exact opposite. His skin was quite tanned thanks to his Spanish roots, and his curly hair had the colour of melted chocolate. He was always laughing and joking around, spreading good mood. As he was the Son of Hephaestus, Leo loved machines and tools and stuff like that. He was also really good at building and repairing things.

But even though the two boys were so different, they somehow had managed to become close friends. They were barely seen alone, and everyone at Camp knew how good this friendship was for both of them.

Since Nico's sister Bianca had died, Leo was probably the only one that could make him laugh so much. In these days, he was looking a lot more alive than he used to before he knew Leo. His skin had got a shade less pale. And in the other way round, Nico was one of the few people who were able to calm Leo down when his ADHD was showing too much. The only one who knew the whole story of how his mother had died.

Nico was really glad to have Leo. He never thought having a real friend could feel this good. He had been all alone most of his life, especially after his sister died. But know he had his silly, yet wonderful Repair Boy.  
The son of Hades was lying on his bed, waiting for this exact boy to come over. They had decided to skip the sing-along at the campfire, for neither of them was very musically. Leo was just telling his cabinmates quickly.

The good thing of being the only known child of Hades was that Nico had a whole cabin on his own. So he and Leo could meet here whenever they wanted to without being disturbed by other campers. Not that they did anything that could be disturbed. As surprising as it may was, but most of the time the boys had deep and serious conversations. It felt good talking about Bianca and all the other stuff that bothered Nico. But of course they were also laughing a lot, thanks to Leo. He was so sweet, always finding exactly the right words in the right situation to cheer Nico up. And he was also very attractive with his dark complexion and these sweet curls.  
Sighting, Nico looked at his own thin, pale reflexion in the dark windows.

But just then the door flew open. Leo came in, smiling widely and saying "I'm back again!"  
"Yeah", Nico grumbled. "If you hadn't said that, I wouldn't have noticed." But he was smiling anyway.  
Leo flung himself on the bed next to his friend and stretched out his long legs. "So what are we going to do tonight?"  
Nico rolled around, suddenly very aware of how close together they were laying. "I had some ideas..." he thought, but of course he didn't say that out loud. He would never admit that he was actually having feelings for his best friend. Hell, he wasn't even sure what it was he felt! It was beyond friendship, but the Son of Hades had never felt anything comparable.

Leo looked at him, slightly smiling, and Nico realised he hadn't answered. "Uhmm..."  
"Yeah, okay. Great idea!", the Son of Hephaestus replied, his smile widening into a grin. But he got serious again quickly. "Is there anything you want me to tell about?"  
Leo was moved by the worry in his voice. "Oh Leo, if only you knew", he thought. "No, it's alright. I am just a bit tired." He smiled to underline his words, but he knew he could never lie to his friend.

"Oh, okay. Uhm, there was something I wanted to talk about with you... but if you're too tired, I'm better going to let you sleep. It's not that important anyway, I guess."

Leo made an attempt to get up, but Nico quickly grabbed his wrists. "No way you are making me curious and then just disappear, you little shit", he smirked. If Leo was really going to talk about what the Ghost King was supposing, or at least hoping, he definitely wanted to hear that.

"Uuh, okay. So, you know, yesterday I overheard the Aphrodite kids talking about who they ship. They're totally crazy, you know! But I have been thinking... well, I was asking myself if you liked anyone?"

The Son of Hades saw his friend was blushing, and that made him even more adorable. Nico felt a strong wave of emotion flooding over him. So much love. Suddenly, he knew maybe he could have what he wanted. He just needed to be brave. And better not think about the consequences if he interpreted Leo's behaviour wrong.

So he send a small prayer to whatever god was responsible for crazy gay romance things, and replied "Yes. Actually, I do. And you?"

Leo got even more excited than he already was. "It doesn't have to be you!" a voice in his head said, but the Repair Boy ignored it. "Yes", he said, "I do, too. And that was what I wanted to talk about with you because, uhm, well... woulditbeweirdforyouifItoldyouImightbegay?

Leo was talking so fast that it came out like one word, but Nico understood it anyway. "Dude, no. Of course not. Honestly? I've been thinking about that for myself already."

The Son of Hephaestus wasn't prepared for that. He had imagined Nico saying "What? Ew!" or even "We can't be friends anymore", but this? No way.

"Oh", he replied, not very clever. He cleared his throat and started again. "Do you really think?"

Hope was glowing in Leo, and Nico could clearly see that. He smiled and responded "Actually, I'm pretty sure about this right now." He leaned over to kiss Leo slightly on the lips, and at the same time he thought "Where on earth came that courage from?!"

Leo was startled. But as soon as his mind realised what was going on, it was already over. He turned to see Nico sitting cross-legged towards him, smiling like an idiot, and before one of them could say anything, their lips were pressed together once again.

It felt amazing. Nico's skin was cool and soft, the opposite of Leo, who always seemed to have the heat of the fire in his skin. They both kissed careful, but soon the kiss got fiercer. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

"That...was..." Nico started, but Leo cut him off. "Whoa,this was totally amazing! I never knew... since when are you so outright?" He was grinning widely, still unable to grasp this was really happening.

"Well," Nico answered simply, a loving smile lightening up his dark eyes, "since I realised I love you, Repair Boy."


End file.
